


Crossover

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Free! Crossover, JEM Week, Like a puppy, Multi, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: Sometimes real life IS better than a dream.





	

“Jean, wake up.”

I batted the hand away that was prodding at my shoulder. “Fuck off,” I mumbled, trying to go back to sleep, but unconsciousness was already slipping away. I lifted my head. “Dammit.” I looked up at Eren. “What?”

He prodded my shoulder again. “Come on. Let’s go swimming.”

“What are you...?” I looked around. We were outside under a large tree. The sun was shining, and a warm breeze rustled the leaves and our hair. I coulda swore it was winter.

“Marco said he’d meet us there.” He tugged on locks of my hair and whined. “I wanna goooo...”

“Alright, alright,” I muttered, getting up from where I was lying in the grass. I stretched and rolled my shoulders. “Go on.”

He grinned. “Catch me if you can,” he dared before darting off. Never being one to back down from a challenge, I ran after him. He seemed to be going just fast enough to stay out of my reach, like a game. 

Before I knew it, we were at the pool. He pulled his shirt off in a clean motion and dove in. Marco’s head broke through the surface, and he shook his head like a wet dog. I pulled my shirt off too and gathered my knees to my chest as I jumped in. Marco’s eyes went wide as I narrowly avoided him. When our heads broke the surface, we were all grinning like idiots. 

I reached out to kiss one of them when I felt like the world was shaking around me. Warbled words reached my ears. “...n. Jean. Jean, wake up!”

I opened my eyes and groaned. Marco’s smiling face was in front of mine, and he was still wearing his sweater. “What the hell?”

He laughed. “You were twitching and talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?”

I rubbed my forehead. I opened my mouth to tell him, but I found that more and more of the dream was slipping away by the second. “I’m not sure,” I answered finally. 

“Yo, is Mister Kissy Face awake?” Eren asked as he strolled into the room, chuckling. 

Marco giggled, and I realized I must’ve been doing much more than just twitching in my sleep. I sat up. “Shut up, Eren,” I grumbled, causing him to laugh at me outright. I stood and smacked him upside the head teasingly, and he stuck his tongue out at me like the overgrown child he was.

“Merry Christmas!” Marco cheered, throwing his arms around us and squishing us to him in a bear hug as he pressed playful kisses all over our faces. Eren and I laughed, both trying to get away, but that didn’t deter Marco in the slightest. “I can’t wait until you see what I got you.”

Eren made a face. “Heeeyyy. We agreed on no gifts, Freckles.”

He at least looked sheepish. “Yeah, I know.”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “I got something too. Sorry.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Like I was gonna follow that dumb rule.” 

We all laughed and went to gather our things from wherever we decided to keep them hidden. I handed them mine first, more than nervous about our first Christmas together. Thankfully they both liked their gifts. Eren nudged himself under my arm as we opened his next. Marco and I made sure to thank him appropriately with kisses all over, and we knew he liked the attention even though he was grumbling.

“Okay, well, um... I h-hope you like them.” He chewed on his lip nervously and looked at us shyly. “I totally understand if you don’t.”

I tilted my head at the small, simple box Eren was opening. “Why wouldn’t we like--” I stopped mid sentence when I saw them. Rings. 

“Holy shit,” Eren breathed.

“I-i-it’s okay if you say no. But--” 

“No?” I asked. “Marco, are you  _ proposing _ ?” I glanced at Eren and saw that his eyes were just as wide as mine.

“M-maybe?” Marco squeaked.

I pulled out one of the bands. It was simple with a single tiny diamond imbedded in it--my birthstone. “Eren” was engraved in cursive on one side and “Marco” was on the other side in small letters. In equally small letters, “JEM” was engraved on the inside. Eren’s was the same, but his had mine and Marco’s names along with an aquamarine instead of a diamond, and Marco’s obviously had mine and Eren’s names on either side of an alexandrite. 

Eren and I looked at each other. “Y-yes,” I finally stammered. “Yes, fucking yes. Oh my God, Marco.” I slid the ring on my finger. It was a little loose, but that was okay. It could be adjusted. Eren slid his on too with shaking fingers, and I saw tears prick his eyes. Marco, blushing furiously, put his on and looked at us.

“You’re sure?” Eren asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice from wavering and failing. “You really want to...?”

“Yeah, of course,” Marco replied with complete certainty. “I know we haven’t all been together for very long, but I... I love you both a ton, and I want everybody else to know that.” He flushed more. “I want to have your last names, i-if you’ll have mine?”

At that, Eren promptly started bawling. Marco looked mildly panicked, and I gathered the both of them into the tightest hug ever. “F-fuck, I love yooouuuu,” Eren blubbered. “I love you so much. Oh my god.”

The smile on Marco’s face was absolutely priceless. Within minutes, we were all in various stages of crying, but I didn’t care about it for once. I was sitting in the living room with my fiances. In that moment, I believed that we were three parts of the same soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I remember being so stressed out about it getting them all done on time, and hopefully, this year will be different (it probably won't be tbh). I should have Star posted on Wednesday, and each day after that will be the next prompt under JEM Week 2016 in my series. I'd really appreciate it if you would read them too. Feedback is always welcome! ^.^
> 
> \--Shelby


End file.
